Twisted Enfeitiçados
by Haru no hana
Summary: Gah! Eu perdi a inspiraçao completamente para esta fic, por isso vou dar ela para alguem continuar.. Voces merecem leitores merecem que ela continue! Entao, PRA ADOÇAO! Interessados podem me notificar : Só será aceita aquela que se dedicar!
1. Minha nova irmazinha

Twisted Enfeitiçados

Eu tive essa idéia vendo um anime muito fofinho… zero no tsukaima

Os personagens me lembram muito o sasuke e a sakura. Vejam se ficou legal, se ficou eu continuo.

Agora historia

Minha nova irmazinha

Era um mundo completamente diferente do normal, um mundo onde as pessoas podiam usar magia livremente, e ate iam a escola para aprender a controlar seus poderes...

A grande escola de magia de konoha, era a escola dedicada aos ensinamentos da doutrina do fogo. Existiam quatro grandes escolas de magia, a escola da Terra, a escola do Fogo, a escola da Água e a escola do Vento.

Neste mundo, apenas os nobres podiam usar magia, enquanto os plebeus, que eram as pessoas normais serviam aos nobres... Aquela era a regra.

Lentamente a jovem Sakura abria seus olhos, grandes orbes verdes que brilhavam com a luz vinda da janela de seu pequeno quarto. Acontece que ela era uma plebéia, e por isso morava em um vilarejo, aos arredores da escola de magia do Fogo.

Usando suas mãos, esfregou seus olhos para se livrar dos últimos vestígios de sono que tomavam conta deles. Levantou-se da sua cama e deu uma olhada ao redor de seu quarto. Nunca antes ele lhe parecera tão pequeno. Cabiam perfeitamente a sua cama e um pequeno armário onde guardava suas roupas e objetos pessoais, e um espelho de corpo inteiro cuja moldura brilhava por causa do fino fio de ouro que a cercava. Era uma herança de sua falecida mãe, e era a coisa mais cara que a casa possuía.

Seu quarto costumava ficar no segundo andar de uma casa muito simples, na casa tinham apenas um quarto, acontece que o assim chamado quarto da Sakura, ficava no sótão, e nele mal cabiam a cama e a própria Sakura. Enquanto o quarto oficial era ocupado pelo seu pai e pela sua madrasta, a nova esposa dele. Mas não iriam morar ali por muito tempo. A mulher com quem seu pai se casou tinha uma filha, que estava morando agora com a irmã da mulher e logo viria morar com eles.

Seu pai gastara o ultimo tustao que tinham para comprar uma casa maior. A vantagem que tinham era que agora a casa tinha um espaço extra na frente. O pai de Sakura, Haruno Tohru, dera permissão para que a sua nova mulher, Yamanaka Yuri fizesse uma pequena floricultura.

Claro que Sakura estava agradecida com o seu novo quarto, muito, muito maior do que o seu anterior, mas não estava muito entusiasmada em conhecer sua nova irmã adotiva.

"Sakura querida, poderia vir aqui um instantinho" Chamou uma voz adocicada e melódica. Sua madrasta. Sakura não podia negar que ela era bonita, viúva assim como seu pai. Mas seu ex-marido era um completo mistério. E por que a sua filha estava morando com a tia?

"Já vou indo Yuri-sama" Sakura respondeu respeitosamente, mas quando apareceu na cozinha, que era de onde Yuri a chamava, parou em sua trilha com um doloroso tapa em sua bochecha. Deixando uma marca de mão vermelha e inchada que latejava muito em seu rosto.

"Já falei para você me chamar de mãe sua guriazinha ingrata!" Mas Sakura jamais iria chamar aquela mulher de mãe, não por sua vontade pelo menos...

"Sim_mamãe_" Falou isso de tão má vontade que o gelo em sua voz poderia congelar ate o mais terrível dragão invocado pelo mais poderoso nobre. Mas Yuri pareceu não ligar, ao invés disso gritou chamando pelo pai de Sakura.

"Querido, venha, me ajude a explicar para ela, não sei por onde começar." Seu pai apareceu na cozinha com uma expressão bastante preocupada no rosto.

"Já estou aqui" Disse beijando sua esposa na boca. O que fez Sakura revirar os olhos.

"O que você quer... _mamãe?_" Tohru lançou um olhar que dizia claramente não irrite ela se não vai se ver comigopara a sua filha antes de sentar-se em sua cadeira, afagando as mãos de Yuri delicadamente. Yuri novamente ignorou e falou para Sakura, olhando apaixonadamente para o seu novo marido.

"Sakura querida, sabe a minha filha? Ela e uma Nobre, por isso não esta morando conosco, eu sou Nobre também, mas desisti de tudo quando o meu marido morreu... Um encanto no qual ele estava trabalhando deu errado. Sim... Minha filhotinha, o nome dela e Ino, ela vem morar conosco a partir de amanha, quero que vocês fiquem amigas!"

Sakura ainda estava tentando absorver as palavras da mulher... Ela e a família dela eram de nobres, mas então por que tinham se rebaixado a ponto de vir morar com Plebeus? Deixou um sorriso maldoso tomar conta do seu rosto, com certeza tinham perdido estatus ou dinheiro, e foram excluídos de sua sociedade. Isso andava acontecendo muitas vezes com os magos de baixa categoria que se achavam no direito de serem chamados de Nobres.

No dia seguinte. Sakura fora acordada por um par de gritos estridentes que cortavam o ar ferindo os seus tímpanos. Reconhecia um dos gritos, Yuri, o outro parecia uma versão mais aguda da mulher... Devia se a tal garota Ino.

Yamanaka Ino correu gritando alegremente, saltando da carruagem que a deixara na frente da nova casa de sua mãe e novo pai. Enlaçou sua mãe em um abraço apertado. Mas se separou assim que seus olhos pararam em uma certa garota que sorria maliciosa na porta da frente, como se estivesse pensando maldades.

Ino deu uma boa olhada na garota, ainda abraçada a sua mãe. A garota era meio pequena e parecia ter a mesma idade que ela. Dezesseis anos. Tinha cabelos estranhos, não por serem feios, mas eram cor de rosa. Iam ate a altura de sua cintura. Um rosto redondo e bonito junto com profundos e hipnóticos olhos verdes. Ela usava um vestido simples cor de rosa e um tamanco branco combinando. Um chapéu branco que combinava com as luvas curtas que usava em ambas as mãos.

Da mesma forma que era analisada pela garota a sua frente, Sakura também a observava. Ela tinha cabelos loiros dourados, bem compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo que pendia alto no topo de sua cabeça. Parte da franja dela cobria seu rosto no lado direito, mostrando apenas um par de olhos azul-esverdeados. Ino usava um vestido roxo mais curto que o de Sakura, mostrando mais do que deveria. Tinha nos braços uma coleção de pulseiras roxas, e calcava um salto alto na cor preta.

As duas garotas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, ate que Yuri que já tinha soltado a sua filha decidiu se intrometer.

"Hmm... Sakura-chan, esta daqui e a minha filhinha, Ino-chan!"

"Er.. Ola?" Sakura disse com um sorriso forcado, mostrando os dentes (tipo aqueles risinhos forcados que a gente da quando fazem alguma piada sobre a gente, e a gente fica lá com cara de idiota tentando sorrir...).

"OI! Sakura-chan?! Ino saltou correndo e apertou com forca a mão de Sakura.

"Hai, pode me chamar só de Sakura, Ino-chan?" Ino acenou com a cabeça, dando uma olhada melhor no rosto de Sakura, não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes dela.

"Pensando melhor, vou te chamar de testao!" Disse apontando o dedo na testa de Sakura, que sentiu raiva ferver dentro de si com aquele comentário.

"Então vou chamar você de Ino a Porca!" Gritou para a garota loira a sua frente.

As duas ficaram lá se encarando, jogando facas uma na outra com o mero olhar, Yuri sentindo a tenção resolveu acalmar as duas.

"Meninas meninas! Vamos indo, o jantar já esta quase pronto! Ino docinho, mostre para sua nova irmã os seus poderes!" Disse excitada. Ino pareceu esquecer sua raiva de Sakura e agarrou-a pelo pulso. Levou a irmã ate o fundo do quintal (como ela sabia onde era?)

"Vou te mostrar do que um nobre e capaz Plebéia do testao." Sakura apenas grunhiu ante a ofensa, mas estava prestando atenção, curiosa em ver magia de verdade. Nunca tinha visto antes.

Ino disse algumas palavras mágicas e uma aura roxa a rodeou, ela então apontou para uma pedra pequena e disse.

"Venha!" A pedra voou em na direção da Ino e acertou-a bem no meio da testa. Sakura começou a rir. "Não valeu! Eu não sou boa com feitiços de invocação." Disse alisando o pequeno machucado deixado pela pedra. Neste momento Yuri surge no quintal.

"Ino, amor, lembre-se que amanha você começa o seu primeiro ano na escola de magia, então não fique tão desapontada." Ino acenou para sua mãe e a seguiu para a cozinha, deixando Sakura pensativa ainda no quintal.

"Por que ela se casou com o meu pai se nos não somos nobres?" Seu erro foi dizer aquilo alto demais, por que um par de ouvidos a estava escutando...

Um vulto saiu de uma moita detrais de Sakura e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Sakura deu pulo e virou para trás apenas para encontrar o olhar caloroso de seu pai.

"Sakura, eu sei que devia ter te falado antes isso, mas... Não tive coragem...".

"O que foi papai?" Sakura se sentia nervosa, nunca seu pai falara assim com ela antes.

"Na verdade, nos, eu e sua mãe somos Nobres"...

FIM do capitulo...

Foi só uma introdução, se for boa em continuo.


	2. apresentando: Sasuke e Sakura

_Resolvi dividir a historia em quatro partes, ou livros, cada capitulo vai se encaixar nos livros por assim dizer. E ele vai seguir o desenvolvimento dos personagens_

**Twisted Enfeitiçados.**

**Livro 1**

**Fogo.**

**Capitulo 2: apresentando: Sasuke e Sakura**

A família Uchiha era uma das mais conceituadas famílias de magos Nobres que existiam, até que o primogênito e herdeiro da família desertou do caminho do bem e entrou nas sombras... Uchiha Itachi traíra os nobres que trabalhavam para a justiça e a sua própria família.

Os dois filhos do chefe da família, Sasuke e Itachi, ambos apresentavam enormes potenciais como magos. Itachi era considerado um gênio pois conseguira se formar na escola de magia do Fogo anos antes do previsto.

Mas um dia, simplesmente desertou para o lado das trevas, usando sua magia para propósitos sombrios. Quando foi descoberto o que o Uchiha tinha feito, a família caiu em desgraça e perdeu seu estatus. Por muitos anos foram temidos pela sociedade dos Nobres e dos Plebeus, que acreditavam que mais membros da família poderiam endoidar e ir para o lado das trevas. Apenas recentemente é que a família está conseguindo ganhar confiança novamente.

Mas não graças a Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi. A única coisa que o garoto pensava era se tornar mais poderoso para assim caçar o irmão e recobrar a honra de sua família que fora perdida. Ele tinha orgulho de sua família, tinha gorgulho de ser um Uchiha. O que ele nem sequer imaginava era que Itachi também tinha.

"Sasuke-sama, o jantar está servido" Uma tímida empregada falou para o Uchiha em seu quarto. Sasuke estava em sua escrivaninha estudando alguns feitiços. O garoto olhou ao redor de seu quarto e encontrou a pequena figura da empregada parada na porta. Seu quarto era amplo, tinha uma escrivaninha e uma estante com vários livros e objetos de alquimia, por mais que Sasuke não se interessasse por alquimia, era sempre interessante saber alguma coisa. Sua cama era grande e cabiam perfeitamente duas pessoas, possuía quatro pés ao redor dela que sustentavam uma cortina de seda preta, que combinavam com os lençóis vermelho sangue, também de ceda. A decoração do quarto era simples, com um papel de parede bege e cortinas de veludo vermelho na janela larga que cobria metade da parede contraria a porta.

"Já estou indo" Levantou-se da cadeira de mogno marrom bem trabalhado e arrumou os papeis em sua escrivaninha. A empregada fez uma mesura e se retirou. Algumas vezes Sasuke percebia que ela ficava vermelha ou até gaguejava perto dele. Isso acontecia com quase todas as mulheres quando estavam perto do rapaz. Era o conhecido efeito Uchiha...

Reconhecia que sua aparência não era das piores, tinha cabelos espetados e negros, sua pele pálida contrastava com os olhos pretos. E com seu gosto meio mórbido para roupas o fazia parecer gótico e assim misterioso. Apesar de não ser gótico, apenas gostava das cores mais escuras e do vermelho, que o lembravam do fogo, símbolo que estava no brasão de sua família.

Espreguiço-se e logo depois da empregada se retirar saiu do seu quarto, para dar em um longo corredor que terminava em escadas espirais. A mansão de sua família era imensa e ricamente mobiliada. Viviam com luxo, o que levantava ainda mais suspeitas sobre a família. Até mesmo Sasuke suspeitava das atividades de seu pai, mas mantinha a boca calada para evitar complicações com o 'velho'.

Depois de passar caminhando calmamente por toda a escadaria, parou em um salão ou um grande lobby. Seguiu para a direita onde tinha uma porta que era pelo menos duas vezes maior que sua altura. Pegou a sua varinha e ficava sempre presa em seu cinto e com um leve gesto, a porta se moveu, abrindo para que o jovem garoto de cabelos morenos passasse. Depois se fechou sem o menor ruído.

Na sala onde Sasuke entrou se encontrava uma enorme mesa com inúmeros pratos de comida servido. O garoto odiava esses jantares em família, normalmente cada um comia em seu quarto, mas uma vez por mês sua mãe fazia questão de chamar todo mundo para comer junto não sabendo o quanto aquilo incomodava seus parentes. Digamos que sua família não era muito bem unida...

Sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de sua mãe.

"Está atrasado" Ela o repreendeu. Ele nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de retorquir, acenou para alguns primos de quem não sentia repulsa e se voltou para os pratos de comida a sua frente. Serviu-se das suas comidas preferidas, ouvindo a conversa de sua mãe com as suas tias. Por que fora sentar justamente ao lado dela?

"AH sim, Momoko-san, amanha começa o novo ano letivo na academia de magia! O Shisui-kun vai fazer o quarto ano!" O ano em que Itachi deveria estar se não tivesse pulado vários anos graças ao grande gênio que apresentava. Shusui e Itachi eram apenas dois anos mais velhos que Sasuke. O que o irritava ainda mais. Itachi estava no quarto ano com um ano a menos que a corrente idade de Sasuke.

"O Sasuke e o Shisui-kun podem ir juntos, nee Savia-san?" A mãe de Sasuke perguntou. Ótimo, agora ele teria que aturar o papo furado do primo. Gostava um pouco de Shisui mas ele era muito duas caras. Irritava Sasuke.

Terminou seu jantar poucos instantes depois de ter se sentado na mesa e voltou para o seu quarto para estudar. Amanha seria um dia cheio.

Yuri Fizera Sakura e Ino dormirem juntas para se conhecerem melhor, e as duas descobriram ter muitas coisas em comum. Apesar de que Sakura achava que a sua nova irmã tendenciava a ser um pouco metida as vezes. Mas isso por que ela havia sido criada no ambiente dos Nobres.

"Sério que você não sabia ser Nobre até hoje de tarde?" Ino perguntou surpresa. Sakura teve a leve impressão de que se não fosse por isso Yuri nem teria casado com seu pai. Era típico do orgulho dos nobres não se misturarem com os plebeus. Um dos motivos era que os plebeus serviam aos nobres em troca de proteção contra monstros e trevas, como trolls, vampiros e outros tipos de monstros.

Outro motivo era que um filho de um plebeu e um nobre sempre seria plebeu, não importa o quão puro o nobre fosse. Era uma regra, o sangue plebeu era anulava o sangue nobre. Por isso os nobres para preservar a sua raça não se casavam com os plebeus. Na verdade os tratavam como escravos.

A casa de Sakura ficava em um centro de classe media na cidade de Konoha, na cidade eram divididas as partes plebéias e nobres, e a família Haruno morava exatamente no meio de uma destas junções. Sakura fora tratada como plebéia pelos nobres e já estava acostumada com o tratamento. Crescera indo a escolas dos plebeus e criada entre aquele meio. Então descobrir que na verdade podia usar magia era um pouco assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma.

Orgulho dos nobres em achar que são melhores que os outros...

"Vamos dormir, amanha é o seu primeiro dia na academia não é? Não se preocupe, mamãe já matriculou a gente no nosso sobrenome. Haruno!" Ino arremessou uma almofada na cabeça de Sakura que riu e revidou. As duas ficaram brincando com as almofadas até Yuri chegar.

"Mas que bagunça é essa?! Sakura, eu achei que você fosse mais responsável, já viu que horas são? Deixe a pobrezinha da Ino dormir!" E com isso bateu a porta atrás de si. Ino olhou para a cara assustada de Sakura.

"Obrigada por não me dedurar..." Sakura sorriu para a irmã.

"Sem problemas... nossa, sua mãe é assustadora." Com viraram de lado e dormiram. Mas Ino não conseguira dormir direito, sentia um peso na consciência.

"Por que mamãe gritou assim com ela, se eu estava com a almofada na mão prestes a jogar quando ela entrou no quarto?" Falou para si mesma.

O sol estava alto aquela manha, fazia bastante calor. Sakura e Ino levantaram cedo, com as suas malas previamente arrumadas.

"Meninas, se não se apressarem vão perder a hora!" Disse carregando a pesada mala de Ino para uma carruagem que esperava na frente da casa. Ino empacotara praticamente todos os seus vestidos na mala.

"Mamãe, e os uniformes?" Perguntou Ino. Ela estava vestindo um vestido azul claro com um chapéu enfeitado de margaridas brancas. Com um tamanco alto e seus cabelos loiros soltos esvoaçando por cima de seus ombros nus.

"Ino, vá por um xale, não quero que você de a impressão errada aos meninos no seu primeiro dia de academia!" Yuri repreendeu Ino pelo seu vestido um tanto revelador. Com os ombros nus. Sakura estava vestida com um vestido rosa claro com uma faixa vermelha na cintura terminando com uma fita em suas costas. O vestido assim como o da Ino terminava em seus joelhos. (imaginem aqueles vestidos dos anos 60) Usava nos pés uma sandália baixa cor de rosa também.

"AH mamãe, lá eu vou por o uniforme, então não vai ter problemas." Ino respondeu entrando desajeitada no banco de trás da carruagem seguida por Sakura.

"Onde está o papai Yuri-san?" Sakura tinha esquecido de chamá-la de mãe... Yuri se enfureceu e apenas deu de ombros, afinal era culpa de seu marido não estar ali para dar tchau pára a própria filha, e já que a menina se recusava a chamá-la de mãe, não iria consolar a Rosada.

"Trabalhando, esqueceu de você" Disse com um sorriso que escondia malicia por trás. Sakura baixou a cabeça e fechou a porta da carruagem. Yuri acenou para o condutor e ele partiu levando as duas meninas para a escola. Que na verdade era um complexo de vários casarões e torres que cercado por um muro altíssimo ficava no centro da cidade de Konoha. Aquela era a academia de magia dos dogmas do Fogo.

Dentro da carruagem, Ino pegou a mão de Sakura na sua e começou a acariciá-la.

"Não se preocupe Testao, tenho certeza que o seu pai deve estar muito ocupado para não ter vindo te dar tchau, e perdoe a minha mãe, ela as vezes é muito teimosa." Sakura enxugou algumas lagrimas que teimaram em cair pela sua bochecha e soltou a mão de Ino da sua, sorrindo para a irmã.

"É, com certeza."

O resto da viajem passaram em silencio, até que por fim, algumas horas mais tarde, quase no pôr-do-sol, chegaram até um jardim que pertencia à escola. A carruagem chegou ao mesmo tempo em que uma outra, então elas estacionaram lado a lado.

Ino segurou a respiração e deixou sair um grito de excitação quando ela viu quem descia da carruagem. A pessoa olhou para Ino e para a sua estranha companhia. Uchiha Sasuke encarou Sakura dos pés a cabeça enquanto Ino, cujos olhos brilhavam, suspirava apaixonadamente.

"Yo" Resmungou o Uchiha, conhecia Ino dos inúmeros bailes que os Nobres davam, eram uma sociedade bastante fechada e pouco numerosa então todos da sociedade Nobre se conheciam, no entanto, não se lembrava de ter visto antes esta garota que acompanhava Ino. Mas sempre havia a possibilidade dela ser de outro país.

"Olá Sasuke-kun!" Disse babando em cima do garoto. Que se no momento queria entrar logo no colégio e arrumar suas coisas em seu quarto. Isso mesmo, o colégio era interno.

"Hn" Respondeu. Ficou olhando para Sakura. A garota tinha cabelos com de rosa, usava um vestido simples com um laço vermelho e sandálias rosa também.

'Ela parece uma flor de cerejeira'. Pensou. Ino finalmente notando o embaraço de Sakura pelo fato de não ter sido apresentada para o garoto os apresentou.

"Sasuke-kun, está daqui é a minha irmã adotiva, Haruno Sakura. Testao este aqui é Uchiha Sasuke, herdeiro da família Uchiha" Sakura fez uma mesura abaixando a cabeça. Estava encantada com a aparência do rapaz, ele era o sonho de toda garota com certeza.

Mas sabia que ele era campo proibido para ela, percebeu de cara que sua irmã estava apaixonada pelo Uchiha, então era melhor deixa-lo para lá. Lutou contra a vermelhidão que se formou em seu rosto quando Sasuke pegou sua mão e a levou aos lábios, dando um pequeno beijo nas costas de sua mão. Mandando arrepios pelo braço dela.

Conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos. Não iria se apaixonar pelo mesmo cara que a Ino, ainda mais por que nem o conhecia. Sasuke achou estranho que a garota de cabelos rosados nem mesmo corou com o beijo que ele deu na mão dela. Certos que aquele gesto era comum aos cavalheiros cumprimentaram as damas, mas quando Sasuke o fazia, as mulheres normalmente ficavam mais vermelhas do que um tomate.

Sakura retirou sua mao das mãos do Uchiha e cutucou Ino.

"Nee. Ino Porquinha, é melhor andarmos logo para pegar os nossos uniformes." Ino acenou com a mao, não desviando os olhos de Sasuke. Ele já perdendo tempo o bastante as deixou para trás enquanto caminhava para o dormitório masculino.

"Hai..." Ino suspirou sonhadora, ainda olhando o garoto de seus sonhos se afastando.

_**Fim do capitulo 2**_

_**Livro 1**_

_**Twisted Enfeitiçados**_


	3. Desastre, assim que se começa

Gente desculpa pela falta de atualização T.T

Acontece que esta autora é uma mera estudante e como qualquer outro estudante, se ferra quando chega a semana de provas, por isso eu não vou poder atualizar frequentemente como antes... Brigada pelas reviwes!

Só para responder uma questão, Twisted enfeitiçados é BASEADO em um anime chamado Zero no Tsukaima não significa que é igual ou que eu estou fazendo uma releitura dos personagens, apenas peguei a idéia do anime. Se quiserem assistir eu posso dar o link depois, é só me mandar mensagem. Bye

**Twisted Enfeitiçados.**

**Livro 1**

**Capitulo 3: Desastre, assim que se começa.**

Tão certo como a água não se misturar com o óleo, eram as chances de Sakura se adaptar para aquele novo meio. Assim que ela e Ino alcançaram seus devidos quartos, que com o dedo da magnífica senhora Haruno Yuri, eram o mesmo. Isso mesmo, Sakura e Ino iriam dividir o mesmo quarto, já que como Yuri explicou tão bem para a diretora na carta que ela escreveu...

Carta:

_Querida Tsunade no hime-sama, venho por esta humilde carta que coloque minha preciosa filha e a minha afilhada no mesmo quarto, pois como vim a contemplar, minha pobre afilhada sofre de terrores noturnos e não é capaz de uma noite estável. Claro que não ameaça os outros colegas, apenas a si mesma, por isso contando com um bem maior, peço-lhe que as coloque juntas, assim meu amor de filha por cuidar de sua psicótica irmã adotiva._

_Venho lembrar-lhe também que me deve quinhentos mil yenis (500.000) pela ultima "noite das garotas" em que apostamos que aquele nobre cavalheiro Jyraia-sama, não beberia quinze garrafas de Sakê sem ficar bêbado, e eu ganhei a aposta, pois da décima quarta ele estava em coma alcoólico. _

_Abraços,_

_Haruno Yuri_

_PS: Eu sei o que pensa de mim agora que eu casei com um Haruno, mas não comente nada para nenhuma das meninas._

Tsunade não comentou nada com nenhuma das garotas como Yuri pediu, não por que fosse um favor de uma antiga amiga, mas também muito mais coisas estavam em jogo. E como Tsunade tinha um fraco por jogos, resolveu que iria esperar que a aposta ficasse mais alta antes de dar o lance (leia-se GOLPE) final.

Sakura até que recebeu bem a noticia de dividir um quarto com a Ino, não seria de todo ruim, mas o que mais a incomodou foi o que aconteceu enquanto iam para os seus quartos.

Depois que saíram do jardim, caminharam em direção a uma torre alta e larga, mais parecendo um forte. Entraram na torre, que tinha um espaço comunal na parte térrea. Com uma cantina e banheiros, Ino parou com Sakura no meio do caminho quando avistaram uma das professoras que tomavam conta do dormitório feminino para pedir informações.

"Com licença senhorita, pode nos mostrar o local? Somos novas aqui e..." Não pode terminar de falar. A professora levantou o dedão e apontou para o próprio peito estufando-o como um sapo.

"Não tem problema, Anko-sensei vai lhes mostrar tudo!" E com um sorriso que lembrava o de um maníaco puxou as duas meninas pelos pulsos em diversas direções, explicando tudo.

"Por aqui a esquerda fica a biblioteca do dormitório." Apontou para uma porta dupla semi aberta, por onde se podiam ver claramente montanhas de livros entulhados em armários e estantes. "Mais por aqui ficam os banheiros e a cozinha, temos uma lanchonete no prédio principal, mas sabem como são, lanches noturnos, portanto tratem de deixar a geladeira sempre cheia!"

"Hai!" As duas irmãs acenaram com a cabeça. Anko então as puxou mais forte até uma escada que subia em espiral.

"Lá em cima ficam os quartos, são apenas três andares então não se preocupem em subir muitas escadas, alem de que, no meio do ano metade de vocês já terá aprendido levitação. Agora me digam o numero do quarto de vocês!"

"Hmm... trezentos e vinte cinco." Ino falou com quase o mesmo entusiasmo que Anko. Assim a professora subiu as escadas e as guiou até o quarto certo.

Algo parecido acontecia no dormitório masculino.

Sasuke já sabia onde eram os quartos e tudo o mais, pegou o mesmo quarto que pegara no ano anterior, cento e dezenove. Andava indiferente para o seu quarto, de vez em quando acenando a cabeça para velhos colegas.

Quando um vulto alaranjado parou bem ao lado dele.

"YOH! SASUKE!" Gritou o vulto laranja.

"Cai fora, Naruto." Sasuke disse continuando seu caminho.

"Mas parece que... pegamos o mesmo quarto que nem ano passado!" Pronto. Agora sim aquele seu segundo ano estava oficialmente arruinado. Mais por mais que Sasuke não admitisse, Naruto era a coisa mais próxima que ele tinha de um amigo. Ambos eram bons em magia e competiam sempre. Mais precisamente Naruto competia, pois Sasuke sempre fora mais inteligente.

Os dois levaram as suas coisas para o mesmo quarto. O quarto era igual tanto para meninos quanto para meninas, tinham duas camas separadas, os alunos deviam trazer sua própria roupa de cama. Com uma cabeceira em cada lado. Um pequeno abajur e uma escrivaninha. Perto da porta um armário e na direção oposta a porta uma janela com grades, para evitar que alunos se machucassem treinando levitação. Não que as grades funcionassem muito. As fardas estavam dispostas em cima da cama.

O fardamento masculino era uma camiseta branca com calças azuis marinho. Uma capa preta e um brasão indicando a família e o nível que o mago tinha. O brasão de Sasuke tinha uma serpente e era da cor azul, indicando segundo ano. O de Naruto tinha o símbolo de uma espiral, o brasão também da cor azul.

Já os das meninas, era a blusa branca, no mesmo estilo, com uma saia plissada azul escura também, e a capa preta. Era permitido para os alunos personalizarem seus uniformes, como aumentar ou diminuir as mangas das blusas ou o colarinho, ou cortar a capa para ficar mais curta ou o contrario, adicionar mais tecido para ficar mais comprida. Ou apenas tingir as saias de seu tom azul normal por outras cores. Variava com o azulo ou a aluna.

No brasão que acompanhava o uniforme de Ino, tinha a figura de um veado na cor verde escuro, no brasão de Sakura, uma delicada flor de cerejeira na cor verde escuro também. O brasão era para ser usado para juntar as duas pontas da capa ao redor do pescoço.

O primeiro dia de aula foi apenas a apresentação dos professores e dos alunos em seus respectivos anos.

No dia seguinte...

"Ne, Sakura-testuda, vamos aprender o básico de magia hoje! Apesar de que, eu já seu um pouquinho." Ino disse quase gritando se vestindo em seu uniforme, ela já tinha tido o trabalho de modificá-lo. Deixou a manga da blusa branca praticamente inexistente e fez um corte no decote para deixar seu busto mais acentuado. Pintou a saia de roxo e arrumou duas munhequeiras roxas também. A saia que normalmente chega até os joelhos, Ino deu um jeito para ela chegar até metade da coxa. Na capa não mexeu.

Depois que terminou de se vestir olhou para a sua nova irmã que mesmo depois de toda a gritaria não tinha levantado da cama.

"Me deixa dormir Ino porquinha!" Sakura disse enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Não! Você tem que aprender magia!" Com isso Sakura pulou da cama como que num choque elétrico, se vestiu na metade do tempo que a Ino levou. Não tinha modificado seu uniforme, muito. Apenas tirou as mangas da blusa branca, diminuiu alguns dedos a saia e adicionou alguns bordados vermelhos para a sua capa na parte de baixo.

"Já vou, já vou! Me espera!" Gritou entre os dentes calçando suas botas pretas que viam até os joelhos. Deixou os longos cabelos rosados soltos, dançando em suas costas conforme corria para alcançar Ino que já estava no corredor do dormitório se aproximando da escada em espiral.

Chegaram juntas arfando para a primeira aula de magia do ano na academia da ordem do Fogo de Konoha. Todos os novos alunos estavam ansiosos. A maioria era conhecida de Ino, enquanto que uns poucos três ou quatro não eram populares ou viam de outra escola, assim como Sakura. Os outros Nobres lançavam nela olhares suspeitos...

O professor entrou na sala, assim ela começou.

Enquanto isso, no segundo ano.

O novo professor entrou na sala, apenas um mínimo detalhe manchava aquela cena, o professor estava meia hora atrasado! Quando os alunos não podiam mais se agüentar e começou a amaldiçoar o professor ele aparece. Um homem com cabelos brancos e usando uma mascara que cobria o seu rosto, menos o olho direito. Ele usava o uniforme dos professores. Uma blusa branca com um casaco verde por cima, calças verdes também e uma capa preta. Ele possuía um brasão para ele próprio, só que este brasão era prateado e tinha a figura de uma espécie de dente (presa branca) Ele cumprimentou jovialmente os alunos.

"Yoh, como vão?"

"..." Nenhum aluno respondeu, tendo em vista que por dentro lançavam milhares de feitiços ofensivos contra o professor.

"Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, alguns de vocês devem lembrar de mim do ano passado."

"..." Novamente silencio, mas desta vez alguns olhares caíram sobre uma figura encolhida no canto da sala.

"Err.. Como vai Kakashi-sensei?" O garoto disse quieto.

"AH, vou muito bem Naruto-kun!" Kakashi tinha sido o professor responsável pelos alunos que quase repeliram no ano anterior... Aproveitando o silencio de seus alunos continuou. "Hoje é um dia especial na vida de todo mago, vocês já devem, ter ouvido falar disso meses antes de começarem as aulas... hoje vocês invocarão o seu familiar, ou seja, uma criatura mágica para ser o 'animal de estimaçao1 de vocês.

Muitas cabeças acenaram com isso. Kakashi ainda tinha bons tempos com seu animal invocado. Um cão farejador, Pakkun.

"Como vamos fazer isso professor?" Uma mão se levantou.

"Vou dar as instruções para vocês, apenas me sigam até o jardim para termos mais espaço"...

Com Sakura também ia bem.

"Entenderam crianças? É assim que se transmorfa carbono em cobre!" A professora batia animadamente as mãos. "Agora tentes vocês! Usem as palavras exatas e se concentrem em fazer com que o elemento ceda à vontade de vocês."

Vários alunos levantaram as suas varinhas. Que vieram com o uniforme escolar. Em direção a uma pilha de pó de carbono sobre a sua própria mesa.

"Aeist Maru Trisn" Falaram todos ao mesmo tempo. Na mesa da maioria, a pilha de pró de carbono brilhava com uma cor avermelhada, enquanto em outros assumiam um pálido azul. Uma única aluna nem estava tentando.

"Haruno-san, por que não tenta também? Veja como a Ino-san está indo bem?" A professora surgiu na frente de Sakura e apontava para Ino que já tinha feito o seu cobre.

"Hai!" Sakura se sentia insegura, aquela seria a primeira vez que usava magia. Apontou a sua varinha para o pó de carbono e recitou as palavras.

"Aeist Maru Trisn" O pó brilhou vermelho por um tanto antes de implodir completamente...

No jardim.

"Vocês devem desejar com o coração um guardião ideal para vocês, lembre-se que eles terão que ficar com vocês pelo resto da vida por causa do contrato de invocação". Cada um terá que recitar o seu próprio feitiço.

E assim foi, cada aluno recitou o seu próprio feitiço, invocando os seus animais. Shino, da família Aburame, convocou uma espécie de Besouro super-desenvolvido. Tenten, invocou uma águia. Kiba, invocou um enorme cachorro branco, que foi logo chamado pelo seu mestre de Akamaru. Naruto invocou um sapo do tamanho de um gato grande. E Sasuke? Bem, ele lançou o feitiço dele e houve uma enorme explosão...

Logo que a fumaça no jardim se acalmou, era possível perceber uma figura deitada na grama. Ela tinha a forma de uma mulher e cabelos rosados. O ar escapou de todos quando a fumaça finalmente sumiu e foi-se possível ver o que Sasuke tinha invocado para ser o seu animal de estimação.

"Haruno Sakura?!"

Fim do capitulo.

**Twisted Enfeitiçados.**

**Livro 1**


	4. O que aconteceu quando eu desmaiei?

Por sua paciência fieis leitores que eu amo muito, vou escrever um capitulo compridao assim ó \o/

Brigada pelas reviews!

Só respondendo uma pergunta. .: Elektra :. : Sim e não. Tipo, sim poke eu to pegando partes do anime e adaptando e não poke a historia e a trama são minhas.

E sim, O sasuke invocou a Sakura e ela VAI ser o animal de estimação dele... Hohoho!

Ultimo capitulo:

_Logo que a fumaça no jardim se acalmou, era possível perceber uma figura deitada na grama. Ela tinha a forma de uma mulher e cabelos rosados. O ar escapou de todos quando a fumaça finalmente sumiu e foi-se possível ver o que Sasuke tinha invocado para ser o seu animal de estimação._

_"Haruno Sakura?!"_

**Twisted Enfeitiçados**

**Livro 1: Fogo**

**Capitulo 4: O que houve quando eu desmaiei?**

Todos estavam pasmos ao ver a figura feminina que estava desmaiada deitada na grama. Naruto que brincava com o seu sapo foi o primeiro a falar.

"Sasuke, acho que isso é o seu animal de estimação" Mal ele terminou e todos deixaram escapar suas respirações que até então estavam trancadas, até o professor falar.

"Só tem um jeito de ter certeza, Sasuke, faça o pacto com ela..." Sasuke olhou em choque para o seu professor, mas fora isso não saiu do seu lugar.

"O que é o pacto heim professor?" Tenten, a garota que tinha invocado uma águia perguntou. Ela tinha cabelo moreno armado em dois coques em sua cabeça. Usava um vestido do tipo chinês branco com detalhes em amarelo e azul, com uma leg amarela.

"Hmm... Todos vocês devem fazer o pacto com o seu bicho de estimação, é apenas para garantir que ele não escape." 'Mas como isso pode acontecer?' O professor pensava. Kakashi nunca havia visto aquilo acontecer antes, nunca um mago convocara outro para ser seu bicho de estimação.

"Sim..." Sasuke respondeu... Ele sabia muito bem no que consistia o pacto, ele tinha que selar a união que tinha com seu bicho de estimação com um contato físico intima... Podia ser um carinho ou um beijo. Optou pelo beijo, já que pelo menos ela era bonitinha.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Sakura que estava deitada na grama ainda inconsciente. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, a levantou segurando-a pelo pescoço, para que sua cabeça ficasse no mesmo nível que a dele. Foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, os lábios dela entreabertos pareciam tão convidativos, mas ele tinha que ter em mente que aquilo era apenas para o contrato.

Finalmente venceu a distancia que separava os lábios dos dois, juntando-os em um beijo simples. Sentiu os lábios macios dela sobre os seus, quando se separou dela, sentiu um calor envolver o seu corpo. Olhou para a forma dela que estava brilhando com a força de uma magia também simples. Na testa dela se formava uma pequena tatuagem em forma de lua, era clara e discreta, e parecia ser uma cicatriz.

O contrato.

Praticamente todas as garotas da sala do segundo ano estavam vermelhas de raiva por aquela desconhecida ter ganhado um beijo do Sasuke. O resto da turma estava pasma, de fato, o pacto funcionara e provara que Sakura era o bicho de estimação de Sasuke. Estavam criando um rebuliço tão grande que atraíram a atenção de algumas outras turmas. Dentre elas o quarto ano... Shisui viu nos braços de seu primo a garota de cabelos róseos.

No primeiro ano.

A fumaça envolvia a sala toda, e todos tossiam desesperados por um pouco de ar puro. O professor da sala então abriu as janelas para deixar entrar um pouco de oxigênio entrar e a fumaça sair. Começou a chamar.

"Haruno-san, está bem querida?" Não houve resposta.

"Professora, meus olhos estão ardendo! Antes da explosão, uma luz forte veio da Sakura!" Era Ino quem gritava, era verdade, segundos antes de tudo explodir Sakura começou a brilhar forte. "E essa fumaça não ajuda, abra mais janelas!" Mesmo com uma janela aberta, a fumaça não se dissipava.

"Então saiam todos da sala, vou procurar fonte desta fumaça toda." A professora abria a porta para que os alunos evacuassem a sala. A provável fonte de toda a fumaça certamente seria o experimento mágico de Sakura. Usando a sua varinha ela abriu caminho entre a fumaça, como que cavando um túnel e chegou à mesa de Sakura, ou o que restara da mesa... No lugar uma massa cinza que fumaçava intensamente.

"Meu deus do céu!" Colocou a mão na boca, sua aluna teria vaporizado a si mesma!? Acalmou-se um pouco e olhou mais de perto aquela massa cinza procurando algum resto de sua aluna. Não encontrou... Mas onde estaria sua aluna de cabelos róseos então?

No corredor onde estavam os alunos do primeiro ano.

"AH! Sakura, onde está você?" Ino estava prestes a se entregar as lagrimas.

"Acalmasse Ino-chan, ela deve estar bem, se não a professora nos diria." Uma garota com cabelos negros e curtos disse, ela tinha os olhos na cor lavanda e usava o uniforme com detalhes azuis e a capa na metade de seu comprimento, parecia uma espécie de capa.

"Eu não consigo Hinata-chan! Ela é a minha irmã!" Agora não conseguia mais se controlar, chorou no ombro da menina com o nome de Hinata.

"Pessoal! Vamos rápido, na cerimônia de invocação do segundo ano, parece que algum aluno invocou outro!" Todos os alunos do primeiro ano correram até os jardins onde estava tendo a cerimônia de invocação. Ino quando chegou lá, viu a sua irmã desmaiada nos braços de Sasuke, não resistiu mais e desmaiou sendo amparada por um outro aluno do segundo ano. Nara Shikamaru.

A confusão de alunos era tão grande ao redor de Sasuke, que estava testando até a ultima gota de sua paciência, já não bastava ter invocado uma... Garota... Para ser o seu animal de estimação, os outros alunos ainda tinham que ficar encarando como se ele fosse um dragão de cinco cabeças. Mas do jeito que estava, estava se segurando ao maximo para não invocar um dragão daqueles para fazer churrasquinho desses curiosos. Mas para a sua sorte os professores se intrometeram e mandaram todos de volta para as suas respectivas salas.

Inclusive o primeiro ano, cuja sala já estava "habitável" Shikamaru carregou Ino até a enfermaria do colégio e a deixou lá. Junto com Sasuke e Sakura que ainda estava desmaiada.

Algumas horas depois, Ino acordou e percebe estar na enfermaria, olha ao seu redor e analisa o ambiente ao seu redor. O quarto era claro e estava deitada em uma cama confortável com lençóis brancos, ao seu redor uma cortina fina branca também. Abriu a cortina lentamente e viu que a cama ao seu lado estava ocupada, por uma garota de cabelos róseos.

"Sakura!" Ino chamou sua irmã, mas esta não reagiu, estava muito pálida. Foi então que Ino notou algo que Sakura não tinha antes, uma pequena cicatriz em sua testa. Tentou se levantar e se sentiu tonta, mas passada a tontura caminhou até a cama de sua irmã e a balançou.

"Sakura acorda!" Não houve resposta.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se lentamente e Sasuke entrou, apenas para encontrar Ino sacudindo Sakura que nem doida.

"Para com isso Ino." Ino, assim que ouviu a voz dele sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e quentes, mas sua irmã vinha em primeiro lugar que o seu paquera.

"O que houve com ela?" Sasuke olhou sério para a loira. Todo o colégio já estava sabendo, como ela não estava? Sakura sendo sacudida e depois ouvindo vozes ao seu redor acordou lentamente, não ousou se mexer, mas a conversa a estava interessando, então ficou ouvindo em silencio e fingindo que ainda dormia.

"Hmm..." Sasuke não se sentia no humor de falar, era problema demais. O que ele tinha feito de errado para ter invocado esse tipo de animal de estimação. Mas o dano já estava feito, estavam ligados pelo contrato. Ela era dele de acordo com as leis mágicas e não podia mudar isso. Sasuke tinha lido um pouco sobre o contrato dos animais de estimação.

Quando um mago chega a um certo nível, invoca um ser mágico para ser o seu parceiro. O mago e seu parceiro ficam ligados por um contrato que dura até a morte de um dos dois. Se o mago morre, o animal morre também, mas se o animal morre, o mago continua vivendo mas sem direito de ter outro parceiro. Outra coisa que estava martelando na cabeça do jovem Uchiha, uma seção do contrato que o estava incomodando. Agora que ele estava ligado a Sakura, eles teriam que ficar juntos. Se o contrato com ela estiver certo, ela agora deveria acompanhá-lo para tudo.

Mas Sasuke não teve tempo de responder a Ino, Kakashi que estava na porta da enfermaria respondeu.

"A jovem Haruno-san agora pertence à Sasuke" Ino ao ouvir isso sentiu sua cabeça pesar e desmaiou novamente em cima de Sakura, que também não conseguiu ouvir a noticia quieta.

"O QUE!? Como assim eu pertenço a ele!?" Gritou sentando na cama, sentindo uma forte tontura deitou-se na cama novamente.

"Não que eu tenha pedido por isso" Respondeu Sasuke com um tom sarcástico, que fez a raiva de Sakura aumentar.

"Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois, estou procurando um jeito de reverter o feitiço do contrato, mas acho que será impossível." Disse puxando um livrinho do bolso do seu uniforme de professor. Que era uma capa verde com uma blusa e uma calça azul. O livrinho cuja capa era laranja era fino e parecia suspeito. Kakashi começou a ler o seu livrinho ignorando os olhares de reprovação de uma enfermeira que apareceu para socorrer Ino.

A enfermeira colocou a garota loira de volta na cama e saiu para deixar os outros conversarem em paz.

"Mas, o que significa isso, que eu sou dele?" Sakura perguntou, sentou-se novamente na cama agora que sua tonteira havia passado.

"Não é bem dele, mas vocês agora possuem um lado em um contrato que os uni, como mago e bicho de estimação." Kakashi disse folheando uma pagina de seu livrinho.

"..."

"..."

Nenhum dos dois adolescentes sabia o que falar, estavam pasmos. Sasuke por que se sentia um fracasso tendo invocado uma garota como parceiro e Sakura por que este era o seu primeiro dia no colégio de magia, seu primeiro dia em contato com os magos de igual para igual e agora estava fadada a ser o animal de estimação de um mago que parecia ser metido e insensível.

"Vou deixar vocês sozinhos... Saibam que agora terão que dormir no mesmo quarto não é?" O professor saiu da enfermaria deixando os dois sozinhos, ambos, mago e parceiro ficaram se estudando de perto. Como Sakura havia constatado antes, esse Uchiha era lindo, e podia admitir que tinha uma pequena queda por ele. Sasuke analisava a garota que agora estava presa a ele. Ela também era bonita e peculiar, tinha os olhos verdes brilhantes e o cabelo rosa. Não resistiu a pergunta.

"Seu cabelo... É Natural?" Sakura olhou para ele com cara de insultada e respirou fundo.

"Claro que é!" Empinou o nariz, como aquele garoto ousava falar do seu cabelo? Com certeza estava pensando que ela era feia. Como todos os outros...

"Hmm... Depois que sair daqui, pegue suas coisas e eu vou lhe mostrar onde fica o meu quarto. Não precisa assistir às aulas comigo, apenas teremos que dormir juntos." Neste momento era impossível dizer o tom exato do vermelho no rosto de Sakura, e quando Sasuke se deu conta do que falara também corou, mas disfarçou e não apareceu.

"Eu não vou dormir COM você." Ela disse ainda vermelha.

"Não seja tola, apenas no mesmo quarto." Sasuke não conseguiu segurar a sua imaginação e a figura dos dois DORMINDO juntos veio a sua mente. Novamente corou violentamente mas disfarçou totalmente.

"Já me sinto bem, vou buscar as minhas coisas..." Ela disse tentando se levantar, apenas para descobrir que não tinha força nenhuma nas pernas, Sasuke percebeu isso e a segurou antes que ela caísse de cara no chão.

"Acho que não" A deitou de novo na cama e saiu da enfermaria, afinal ainda tinha aulas para acompanhar...

Sakura que bufava pelo que acabara de descobrir ainda estava corada, mas repetia para si mesma como um mantra a frase que mais queria acreditar.

"Ele é da Ino, ele é da Ino, ele é da Ino..." Por fim seu coração acalmou-se e Sakura caiu no sono.

Ino que já estava acordada, pode ouvir as palavras de sua irmã. E sorriu, sua irmã era inocente e pelo visto também tinha se apaixonado pelo jovem Uchiha. Mas se controlaria, afinal sabia do amor que a Ino tinha por ele.

"Sakura, sua bobona..." Se levantou da sua cama e escapuliu para a cama da irmã. Deitou ao lado de Sakura e dormiu ao lado dela, repetindo no ouvido da irmã.

"Sakura, sua grande bobona"

Enquanto isso...

"EHH? Vamos ter mais um colega de quarto?" Naruto perguntava incrédulo para Sasuke que arrumava uma nova cama no quarto e abria espaço em seu guarda roupa. O sapo do loiro dormia na cabeça de seu dono.

"Hn" Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. Ainda estava tentando digerir o que acontecera com ele. Em seu primeiro dia de aula na cerimônia de invocação dos parceiros, invocara como parceiro uma aluna da escola do primeiro ano, ainda mais aquela garota... Haruno.

Com certeza Karin não iria gostar nada disso. Sorriu sádico ao pensar em Karin no momento em que descobrisse que ele, Sasuke estaria dormindo junto com uma garota, ainda mais uma tão bonita de agora em diante. Karin tentaria tirar as tripas de Sakura. Problema é dela.

Ele não escolheu nada...

Ele não escolheu sua noiva.

Sasuke não escolheu se casar com Karin.


	5. Saindo da enfermaria

Desculpem pela falta de atualizaçao dessa fic, eu vou me redimir, eu juro!

brigada pelas reviews!

Ultimo capitulo:

_Com certeza Karin não iria gostar nada disso. Sorriu sádico ao pensar em Karin no momento em que descobrisse que ele, Sasuke estaria dormindo junto com uma garota, ainda mais uma tão bonita de agora em diante. Karin tentaria tirar as tripas de Sakura. Problema é dela._

_Ele não escolheu nada..._

_Ele não escolheu sua noiva._

_Sasuke não escolheu se casar com Karin._

**Twisted Enfeitiçados**

**Livro 1: Fogo**

**Capitulo 5: Saindo da enfermaria.**

Já estava anoitecendo, Sakura e Ino ainda dormiam na enfermaria... Quando Anko ouviu o que tinha acontecido, correu até onde estavam as duas garotas pala chama-las.

"Acordem já as duas!" Gritou puxando os lençois brancos de cima das duas irmãs.

"AHHH" As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Sakura deu um pulo o que fez Ino escorregar e cair da cama rolando no chao.

"Desculpa Ino-chan!" Sakura disse pulando pra fora da cama da enfermaria e dando uma mao para Ino se levantar.

"Haruno Sakura! é verdade o que estao falando por todo o colegio?!" Quis saber Anko. Sakura ficou vermelha e Ino sentiu seu ciume de horas atras ressuscitar com força.

"É..." Sakura respondeu desviando o olhar de Ino e Anko que nao tiravam os olhos dela.

"Entao voce vai ter que dormir no dormitorio masculino!" Anko disse com estranho brilho nos olhos.

"Nem me fale" Respondeu Sakura rolando os olhos. Com certeza já estavam pensando bobajens sobre ela e Sasuke, e ela nem conhecia ele direito.

"Entao voce já levou suas coisas até lá?" Perguntou Anko já mais séria.

"Não, ainda nao..." A menina de cabelos roseos abaixou a cabeça e deixou que algumas mechas de seu cabelo cobrissem seu rosto antes de continuar."Eu preciso mesmo?" A sua voz era baixa e enrolada.

"Infelizmente é a regra... Falando nisso, eu vim aqui pra te dizer que voce vai poder continuar estudando magia... E das regras que voce tera de seguir de agora em diante sendo um..." Anko pausou olhando para Sakura. Ela ainda tinha a cabeça abaixada e agora sombras brincavam em seu rosto, fazendo-a parecer mais sinistra.

"Err... eu acho que estou sobrando aqui, vou indo buscar as suas coisas nee-chan" Ino falou meio sem jeito, saindo da enfermaria logo em seguida.

"Pode continuar Mitarashi-san" Sakura disse baixo.

"Anko por favor, nao precisa ser tão formal." Anko disse com uma falsa raiva e continuou. "Bem... agora que voce é o a-animal que o Uchiha invocou... Voces possuem um vinculo magico que nao pode ser quebrado... Claro que revimos as regras esta tarde quando este acidente aconteceu, mas na há precedentes como este. Entao optamos por deixar voce prosseguir com seus estudos."

Sakura nao levantara o rosto, agora olhava para Anko, sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa por vir com esta historia de contrato.

"De acordo com o contrato dos animais de estimaçao, voce deve..." Anko tossiu " Proteje-lo..."

Agora foi a vez de Sakura tossir...

"Como assim protejer ele? eu nao sei nada de magia!" Sakura gritou. Nao estava entendendo mais nada.

"É o que diz as regras, voce deve ficar sempre ao lado dele, ser fiel a ele e proteje-lo dando a sua vida..." Sakura ficou imovel com as palavas de Anko. Antes sabia que aquele contrato magico era sério, mas agora fazia alguma ideia de como funcionava. Basicamente ela seria um tipo de guarda costas magico dele... desse tal de Sasuke.

"Mas como ter certeza de que o contrato é valido?" Sakura perguntou com um leve toque de esperança na voz, talvez aquilo fosse um engano total.

"Já foi validado..." A mulher mais velha disse desviando o rosto e corando um pouco.

"Como?" A voz de Sakura era fraca e perigosa...

"Err... Para ver se o contrato era verdadeiro mesmo... ele teve que lançar um feitiço em voce, um que somente os mestres podem lançar em seus parceiros... E por causa disso agora voce... Para lançar o feitiço ele teve que..." Ela parou de falar e olhou para a garota a sua frente.

"Eu agora o que? E o que diabos ele teve que fazer?" A irritaçao da jovem maga crescia com o passar dos segundos.

"Agora voce tem uma tatuagem na testa e... ele te beijou" Anko foi calada com um baque na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama da enfermaria.

"Como aquele traste ousou roubar o meu primeiro beijo!" A mulher mais velha deixou sair um suspiro, achou que talvez a garota ficaria irritada pela tatuagem de lua em sua testa, nao com o caso tao bobo quanto o do beijo...

"Sakura...?" Anko tentou chama-la, mas a garota parecia em transe socando o travesseiro de sua cama com força... Acontece que, como acabara de descobrir, socar a mesinha de cabeceira podia machucar seus punhos, ao contrario do bom e velho travesseiro.

"Eu to legal..." Ela murmurou... Logo depois de um tempo, Ino surge com uma bolsa com as devidas coisas de sua irmã.

"Boa sorte Sakura... E nao se preocupe, eu to com ciume e inveja, mas eu amo voce, e..." Nao pode terminar, nao tinha coragem de colocar em palavras o que estava pensando. Talvez Sakura nem gostasse dele... Mas se ela gostasse dele entao...

A loira afastou os seus pensamentos rapidamente quando Sakura a abraçou ternamente.

"Brigada Ino-chan!"

Dizendo isso, Anko disse que iria ajudar Sakura a chegar até o dormitorio masculino.

Elas chegaram até o saguao do dormitorio masculino. Era parecido com o feminino, esceto que as cores dominantes eram o vermelho e o preto, deixando o lugar bem escuro e gótico. Enquanto o das meninas era claro e iluminado, com as cores branca amarelo e rosa.

Anko deixara Sakura na entrada do dormitorio com instruçoes de como chegar até o quarto do uchiha. Nao era preciso dizer que Sakura se perdeu...

"Quem é voce e o que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a voz de alguem que estava escondido totalmente pelas sombras do canto de uma parede...

"Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu estou aqui por que..." Ela nao pode terminar quando a figura que estava nas sombras saiu lentamente mostrando seu rosto.

"Sakura-chan?! Que bom conhecer voce!" Disse um menino loiro com olhos azuis profundos, o broche dele indicava que ele era do segundo ano. A capa dele era laranja vivo e a roupa dele preta com azul. Ele sorriu para Sakura e a envolveu em um caloroso abraço, tirando o ar da menina de cabelos rosa. "Agora somos colegas de quarto!"

"Urr... Olá" Sakura disse abraçando o garoto tambem, a alegria dele contagiando a ela. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Se você quiser, eu posso te levar para o nosso quarto" Ele puxou a garota pelo pulso até o quarto dos dois. Abriu a porta e a empurrou lá dentro.

Sasuke estava em seu quarto quando a porta subitamente se abriu que ele viu a menina de cabelos rosados entrar tropeçando lá dentro. Ela se desequilibrou e ia caindo de cabeça no chao, entao ele, rapidamente corre até ela e a segura pelas maos, evitando que ela se machucasse.

"Obrigada" Ela murmurou arrumando suas roupas e corando um pouco com o fato dele ainda estar segurando a sua mao.

"De nada... Sakura né?" Ele perguntou incerto de como agir.

"Sim... Sasuke?" Ela falou estendendo recolhendo as proprias maos das dele.

"Bem..." Ele começou mas ela levou um dedo aos labios dele para cala-lo.

"Eu já sei de tudo, nao se preocupe, eu nao vou atrapalhar voce" Ela disse fazendo uma mesura. Nao sabia como agir naquela situaçao tambem, só sabia que segundo o contrato magico, ele era o mestre dela.

"Nao precisa me tratar assim" Ele murmurou irritado sendo tratado tao formalmente por aquela garota, de alguma forma nao esperava aquele tipo de tratamento dela.

"Ufa... Nao sei se conseguiria agir assim sem pirar!" Ela disse suspirando e jogando os braços ao ar, uma gota se formou na cabeça de Sasuke quando ela perguntou. "Entao, onde é que eu vou dormir?" Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Sasuke notou o quao bonita ela era e nao pode evitar sentir um pouco seu rosto vermelho.

Ainda mais quando seus olhos pousaram na testa dela e ele lembrara do beijo que eles deram... Que ele deu pelo menos. Ele encarou por mais alguns minutos até falar.

"Onde voce quiser..." Ele disse apontando pelo quarto.

"Onde exatamente?" Ela disse com uma gota na cabeça. Nao tinha ideia de onde dormiria...

"Se quiser, pode dormir na cama comigo" Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, que só almentou quando ela corou até o tom mais escuro de vermelho.

"HENTAI!" Ela gritou e deu um tapa na cara do Uchiha...


End file.
